One Shots
by FfLeentje
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm gonna post all of my one shots here. So R&R and let me know what you think! Much Love Leen.
1. It's gonna be alright

**Story: It's gonna be alright.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Chloe, Jackie and I walked into Rumor when we entered the club I saw Tyler Rorke and Loren at the bar talking more like arguing. I didn't even know they knew each other. I wanted to walk up for helping Loren but Chloe stopped me.

Babe that isn't our buisiness? Chloe told me when she pulled me to out table. We sat down and we ordered? I saw Tyler grab Loren's arm that's when I stood up and walked over them Chloe tried to stop me but she was to late. Loren didn't saw me coming so she kept talking to Tyler.

Tyler let go off me, go back to your blonde whore. Loren said while she yanked her arm away I could tell she was crying lightly.

Loren come on babe don't do this. Wait a second he called Loren babe, were they dating?

Dont' call me babe Tyler you cheated on me with Eddie's fiance how could you do that to me? And with Chloe just a girl I strongly dislike! You couldn't make a better choice! So leave me alone! Did she just said Tyler and Chloe I slept together?

You did what? I interrupted to their conversation. Loren looked up at me with an apologized look. Chloe stood up and came up to us.

What's going on? Chloe asked.

Well why don't you tell me? I asked Chloe when I took a step back of her. Chloe looked with guilt written all over her face she wanted to say something but Loren cutted her off.

You know what I really don't care anymore. Tyler we are done don't call, don't text or whatever, I'm sorry Eddie. With that Loren walked out of the restaurant. I wanted to follow her and talk to her but I was stuck with Chloe.

Eddie don't believe anything they said, they are just jealous. I looked up and Tyler he just shook is head.

You know what have a nice life together. While I walked out off Rumor I heard Chloe yell after me but I just ignored it. I knew exactly where Loren was, I drove up to our spot and I saw her sitting against the tree. I walked up to her and sat down beside her.

Eddie I'm so so sorry I didn't want you to find out like that. She looked at me with her big brown eyes that I loved. I don't know why I don't feel sad. Maybe because I didn't love Chloe anymore after I found out she lied at me about everything or maybe because the girl that was staring at me made me feel alive something nobody could do since my mom died.

Don't be, it's okay. It wasn't going good between me and Chloe anyway. I said while scooting a little closer to Loren. How did you found out? I asked carefully.

When your boyfriend has picture of him kissing another woman it's most likely he's cheating on you. Loren said it with such a tone I couldn't help but laugh. I looked up at Loren and she starting laughing as well when we stopped Loren spoke up.

We just found out my boyfriend and your fiance are sleeping with each other behind our backs shouldn't we be crying instead of laughing?

That's what normal people doing. I don't wanna be normal. I stated proudly of my excuse.

You have a good point. Loren said with a smile on her face she turned her head so she was facing me I noticed how close we were but before I could think about what I was doind, I cupped Loren's cheek with my hands and pressed my lips againts hers. The kiss started slow and sweet but it became intense when I licked Loren's lip asking for entrance. Loren parted her lips and my tongue was rubbing against hers after a few moments we both pulled back and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and I knew everything would be fine.


	2. Eddie his wedding

**Story : Eddie his wedding.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Today is the day I'm gonna marry the woman that I love. No that's not true, who am I kidding? I'll never love Chloe. I thought that I loved her but when all her lies came out it slowly faded and I forgave her everything the lies and her cheating because I thought that was what love was forgiveness. I wasn't in love with Chloe I was in love with the beautiful Miss Loren Tate but that didn't matter anymore because in a few seconds I'm a married man. I knew Loren loved me too that was maybe the worst part of it, knowing that I broke her hart when I told her I was going to marry Chloe. Short after I told her she left, she decided to go for her music career but when I told her she left for Brown. I texted, called, tweeted and mailed her but she never replied on any of those. I couldn't blame her. When I told her I didn't had a choice she told me that you always have a choice and that I choose Chloe. Maybe she was right but everything was planned I couldn't blow it off now. My father, Jake, Kelly and Ian told me every day how stupid that I was for letting Loren go and marrying Chloe instead. I was waiting at the altar for Chloe. I turned around when I heard the music, Chloe was in a long white dress walking to the altar. I kept staring at that direction not because of Chloe but because Loren was sitting behind in the church she looked beautiful. It was four months since I saw her. Loren noticed that I was staring at her I could tell because she looked me right in the eyes I could see disappointment written all over her beautiful face. Chloe stood now beside me at the altar I looked for the last time behind me to look at Loren. Loren shook her head and left the church. I turned around to Chloe and I knew I couldn't do it.

I'm sorry but I can't do this. I stated while looking into Chloe's cold eyes. Every one in the church gasped I turned around and ran after Loren on my way out I saw my dad, Jake, Ian, Nora and Melissa with a big smile on their faces and I knew I was doing the right thing. I saw Loren walking to her car and I ran to her and grabbed her arm she turned around and I saw she a tear roll down her cheek. I cupped her face and kissed her with everything I had in me. We pulled away from our kiss and looked each other in the eyes we both smiled and that was when I knew that Loren was the only woman I would ever marry.


	3. Look to my T-shirt daddy!

**Story: Look to my T-shirt daddy!**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I sat on the piano bench with my three year old daughter on her lap. Little Sophia was bagging on the piano keys. I smiled with that she had the talent of her daddy. Eddie was to New York for a week. It probably sounds corny but I missed him. We are married for almost five years. We married when I was twenty and Sophia came when I was twenty-two. I took a step back from my career because I didn't want that Sophia grew up with a nanny. I still preformed and wrote songs but I didn't go on tours and stuff like that. Eddie feels guilty sometimes because he thinks I offered myself up for our child. But I don't see it like that I love Sophia and Eddie more than anything in the world so I don't see it like I offered myself up, it was my own choice. Eddie comes home today and I'm happy about that we called everyday and skyped but it isn't the same. I missed Eddies arms around me at night. We were together for seven years now and I love him everyday more and more and when we started dating I was already head over heels. When Sophia came Eddie and I became even closer nobody thought that was even possible. I was looking at the clock, Sophia and I needed to leave in five minutes to go to the airport Sophia was also exited that her dad came back today. She was daddy's little girl. I always told Eddie he spoils her to much. Eddie is twenty-nine almost thirty and he wants another kid before Sophia is to old. I always tell him that we still have time for that what he doesn't know is that I'm pregnant again. I found out three days ago and I didn't wanted to tell him on the phone or via skype. I went to the doctor to be sure. Sophia and Melissa joined me when Sophia heard she was gonna be a big sister she screamed it out. Everyone needed to know that she was going to be a big sister. We went to the store and I bought a T-shirt with the text _I'm a big sister_. When I told her she could were it today, she at least told me a thousand times how much she loved me. I lifted Sophia from my lap and took her jacket. Sophia putted it on with a pouty face because if she had it on nobody could see her T-shirt. When I told her she could take her jacket off as her daddy came out off the plane the big smiled returned on her face. We headed to the airport and I leaned against my car with Jakes wife Tracy. They expect there first child, Tracy already has a little bumb. Sophia was running around trying to catch a butterfly. We saw the plane coming and I picked Sophia up. I had already told Tracy that I was pregnant again. Tracy was happy for me. Tracy and I became close friends because as Eddie and Jake worked late she would come over. Melissa was still my best friend but she had a busy life with her career. After a few moments the plane landed Eddie came out with Jake following him close behind. When Sophia saw her daddy she wrenched herself free out off my arms and ran into Eddies arms. Eddie hugged her tightly and I smiled at the view. I walked up to them and Eddie let Sophia down. He came up to me and pulled me in a passionated kiss. We were walking back to the car.

Mommy can I show my T-shirt to daddy? Sophia asked me in a pleading tone. Eddie looked suspicious and I laughed. I helped her took off her jacket.

Look to my T-shirt daddy! Sophia yelled while she spun around so he could read what the letters said. Eddie his mouth almost fell open and he looked in disbelieve at me. I smiled and nodded. Eddie came up to me with a big smile and spun me around he kissed me passionated before setting me back on the ground.


	4. Me & My best friend

**Story : Me & My best friend**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I sat on the couch eating chocolate ice cream while watching TV. I was dressed in Eddie's gray sweatpants and a red top. Of course you would think I'm Eddie Duran his girlfriend but I'm not. I'm his best friend. We have been best friend since I can remember. When my parents and his mom died we moved in together. We live in a penthouse with a terrific view. We bought it together when I was twenty and he was twenty-four so we're living together for two years now. I'm a ''famous'' model and Eddie is a rock star. Everyone except of our friends and family thinks that we're a couple because we live together and because every time we come out off the penthouse together they snap pictures of us and than they are blasted everywhere. I have to admit sometimes on the pictures it seems like Eddie and I are a couple. Like on the ones that Eddie carries me to the car and on the pictures that we are hugging. I was watching a talk show Eddie had tweeted a picture of us in the MK club and I was sitting on his lap. The tweet said : Me & My best friend #LoveYouLorenTate and of course there were the rumors again. I was upset and crying about the comments of the hostess so I was eating to much ice cream. I wasn't crying because she was mean but because I wanted that it was true what that she was saying. You're probably thinking that I'm crazy but I was in love with Eddie for three years now but I didn't wanted to tell him because it would destroy our friendship. So I just kept quiet. The hostess was saying how cute we were together and stuff like that and it made me cry even more. I heard keys rambling in the keyhole. I quickly began to flip through the channels. Eddie appeared in the living room.

Ice cream, my sweatpants and tears on that beautiful face. Let me guess you're watching sad movies again? Eddie said with a chuckle while placing his keys on top of the piano and walked over to me, he lifted my legs up and sat next to me on the couch and laid my legs in his lap. I nodded and took another spoon full of ice cream and stuffed it in my mouth. Eddie laughed when I did that.

Don't laugh with me. I said in a threatening tone and narrowing my eyes at him. Eddie made a face and putted his hands up in defense. I laughed when he did that and I gave him a bite from my ice cream and he gave me his famous smile knowing that he had ''won''. I stood up and walked to the kitchen and placed my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. When I walked back into the living room I saw that Eddie was watching the show that I was watching before he came in. I took a deep breath before walking over.

Are you comfortable? I asked Eddie because he laid stretched out over the whole couch. Eddie nodded and smirked at me. I raised my eyebrow and Eddie gave me the typical look that said ''What are you going to do about it?'' I smirked back and jumped on top of him. I sat down on his abdomen. Eddie laughed at my action and turned his gaze back to the screen. The picture of us was still on the screen with the hostess still talking about how perfect the famous model and the sexy rock star were for each other. I took the remote out off Eddie his hands and began to flip trough the channels.

Hey! I was watching that! Eddie said in a high tone making me laugh.

Not anymore. I replied with a chuckle. I flipped through a the channels and stopped at the Ellen show. After a few moments the picture of me and Eddie appeared on the screen.

Are you kidding me? I groaned and Eddie was crying from laughter. I was about to change the channel again but Eddie took the remote from me.

Why don't you like when there are pictures of us on the TV or in magazines? You're a model you're pictures are always everywhere. Eddie asked.

Because I don't like what they are saying. Now give me the remote back. I stated while I tried to grab the remote but Eddie wouldn't let me. I groaned and gave up. I ran upstairs to my room. I heard Eddie yell my name but I ignored it. I slammed the door shut and laid down on my bed.

**Eddie's POV**

Loren ran upstairs. I yelled after her but she ignored me and heard her door slam. I didn't get it why she hated it so much that they were talking about us on TV. Loren was pretty famous and was just like me always on the news so I didn't know what bothered her so much about it. Ellen wad making comments about the picture that we were a cute couple and stuff like that. I wished that it was true but unfortunately Loren was just my best friend. I loved her more than you should be love your best friend and when I hear or read what they think about us my heart always melt of course it hurts a little too because I know Loren doesn't love me in that way. When I see her wearing my sweatpants or when she is cooking or just simple stuff like that my heart raises and I need to think about something else before I just would tell her everything. I was crazy about Loren Tate almost for five years. I tried to date other girls but no one compares to her. Nobody knows me like she does. We tell each other everything except that I really love her of course. The weird thing about us is we have known each other whole our lives and I never had a real fight with her every time I thought she was mad at me I felt terrible and of course Loren laughed with me when I asked her she was mad at me. I walked upstairs and walked into Lorens bedroom she laid with her back to the door. I closed the door behind me.

No Eddie I'm not mad I'm just tired. Loren said before I could ask anything. I chuckled because she knew me to well. I laid next to her on the bed and she didn't even turn around. So I hugged her from behind.

I... am... sorry... Loren... I said between little kisses that I was placing on her shoulder blade. I heard Loren laugh so I knew for sure she wasn't mad at me.

I said that I wasn't mad Duran. Do I need to write it down for you? Loren said while turning my embrace so she was facing me. I laughed with her comment and began to tickle her. Loren was one of the most ticklish persons I ever met. She was laughing hysterical. I sat on top of her so she couldn't escape.

Are we gonna be a smart aleck? Say that you are sorry! I said while I started to tickle her harder.

I'm sorry. Loren said trying to catch her breath I was smiling with my victory.

Okay now say I love Eddie Duran or I will tickle you again. I said with a smirk on my face. Loren shook her head no and smiled. I started to tickle her again.

Okay okay I'll say it! Loren screamed out.

I love Eddie Duran. Loren said while she was still laughing a little bit. When we locked eyes she stopped laughing and I noticed I started to lean in before I could stop myself our lips met. At first it was a soft and sweet kiss but it started to get intense. Loren flipped our position so she was on top of me. Loren pulled a little back from our kiss. Our eyes met again and this time Loren pulled me in a kiss. I licked Loren her underlip asking for permission. She parted her lips and our tongues were rubbing against each other. I pulled away from our kiss.

I love you Loren Tate. I whispered to her.

Good thing that I love you too Eddie Duran. Loren whispered back before I pulled her back in a kiss maybe I waited to long to make my move on her but I know for sure that this was the best moment of my life.


	5. I never would let him go again

**Story : I never would let him go again**

* * *

I took a deep breath and looked at the tattoo on my wrist. I had him since my eighteenth birthday. That was four years ago. My best friend and I went to the tattoo shop and I got his name on my wrist and he mine on his. I hadn't seen him in two years. That's what growing up does with you. We were so close, we saw each other everyday and now I didn't see him at all. He was more than my best friend we had something but we broke it off when he left. We talked like best friends, we protected each other like brother and sister, we flirted like first loves and we fought like a married couple. Everything was perfect until he moved to Europe and I still miss him like crazy. I kissed his name on my wrist and walked out on the stage. Thousands of people began to scream my name.

How are you tonight?! I screamed in my microphone as I walked to the middle of the stage. The crowd screamed and I laughed.

Well I think that means you guys are ready to rock L.A. tonight! I said in the microphone. The crowd went crazy. I began to sing Mars, I'm alive and another few of my hits.

We came to the final song of the show tonight guys. I said a little out of breath.

I wasn't planning on sing this song tonight but I was yesterday looking through a photo album of when I was in high school. It were all pictures of me and my tree best friends and one of them moved to Europe so I don't see him anymore and that's why I'm gonna sing this song for you guys today. I said in the microphone. The music began to play and I sang along.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_I always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_With so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I gotta know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead only open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_(…)_

Thank you and goodnight L.A. ! I screamed. The crowd screamed and I walked of the stage. When I came backstage I got a hug from my manager Kelly.

You did a great job! Kelly said as she pulled back from our hug. I smiled and my mom walked up to me.

Hi honey you did great. My mom said enthusiastically. I nodded and smiled in response.

There is someone waiting for you in your dressing room. My mom said with a smile. I gave her a curiously glance before walking to my dressing room. I came in and Melissa and Adam were sitting on the couch. Melissa and Adam jumped up and we ran to each other. All of us pulled each other in a group hug. Melissa and I squealed and Adam laughed. We pulled back from our group hug.

How was the honeymoon? I asked excitedly. Melissa and Adam smiled big.

Fantastic. Melissa stated happy while she looked at Adam. Adam smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I made an awe sound and Mel and Adam laughed. There was a knock on the door.

Come in! I yelled while I turned around to see who it was. The door flew open and there he was. My eyes winded, my heart stopped and my mouth fell open. He stood there smirking at me. I ran up to him and practically jumped in his arms. He lifted me up and spun me around. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and pulled him even closer to me than he already was.

I missed you Lo. I heard him whisper. I didn't say anything I just nodded. He pulled a little back so he could see my face. My eyes were filled with tears.

How long do you stay? I asked in a soft voice. I was scared for his answer.

I'm not going back. He replied, his answer made me smile. His arms were still tightly around my waist. I looked back up to him and before I realized our lips met again. It was a soft sweet kiss. We both pulled back and smiled at each other I buried my head back into the crook of his neck and promised myself I never would let him go again.

_Eddie and I were meant to be._


End file.
